Snow
by Wisconsin-girl19
Summary: Not being able to go back to Wisconsin for Christmas,Sonny Munroe is very sad and only wants one thing...Snow.  See what her castmates and Chad will do to make her "Sunny" again.


**Just a little one-shot in honor of the holidays. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

It was our last day at the studio before we got off for the holidays and instead of being happy and cheerful like everyone else, I was a little sad. One of my favorite parts of Christmas was the snow everywhere, the way it just made you get into the Christmas feeling even if it was freezing out. And snow was the very reason I couldn't go to Wisconsin for Christmas, a huge blizzard was closing down all the big airports and my mom and I wouldn't make it in time if we drove. "Hey Sonny," Nico started as I past him in the hallway, "What happened? Are you ok?"

"No not really, there is a huge blizzard in the Midwest and I can't go back to Wisconsin for Christmas," I replied.

Nico nodded then added, "Well think of it this way, you get to experience, how us Californians celebrate Christmas."

"Yeah I guess so," I agreed. Nico went on his way to the prop house and I made my way to my dressing room to get all my stuff together. Tawni was too busy looking at herself in the mirror to realize I was there; I got my stuff quickly and left. I wish it would have been that easy I just so happened to bump into a three named jerk face on my way out.

"Watch where you're going," he said as I knelt down to get my stuff that I dropped.

"Sorry I'll be more careful next time," I replied quickly as I tried to get out to the parking lot, again I wished it could have been that easy.

Chad grabbed my arm and asked, "When I usually blame you for that you come back saying it was me, what's up?"

"Nothing I just really want to get home," I said as I got out of his grasp and went to the parking lot.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

After Sonny left I decided to stroll around the studio, it was decorated all "pretty," I guess you could say for Christmas. I still couldn't believe how Sonny had acted, she wasn't "sunny," at all she was sad and that's not like my little ball of Sonshine. Yes I called Sonny a ball of Sonshine, it really suites her and I think I really like her. "I know it's not like Sonny at all," I heard someone who sounded a lot like Blondie recall. I didn't realize until now that I was outside the prop house.

"It has to be because she can't go to Wisconsin for Christmas," Nico added.

I decided I had to know what's going on so I entered and asked, "Have you guys noticed how mopey Sonny has been lately?"

"Actually we were just talking about," Blondie said standing up, "I can't believe what I'm going to say but I think Chad should help us."

"WHAT?" the other three shouted.

Blondie rolled her eyes and said, "Oh come on, we all know that they like each other and probably will be dating soon." After that, the other three nodded and quieted down.

"So what are you guys going to do?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"Well," Nico started standing up, "I thought we could set something up, like we did with the secret prom and the basement."

"But," Blondie cut him off, "I don't think that will work."

"Well we can try," I started, "Does anyone know what Sonny really wants anyway?"

We sat there and argued the whole time, Blondie, who yelled at me so many times about her name that I decided to just call her Tawni from now on, said Sonny wants an elegant Christmas party. While Grady said it should be Narina themed, I stayed out of it because I don't really know much about her, besides that she's extremely cute, stupid cute! I didn't really speak up until Nico said, "Why don't we make it Wisconsin themed?"

"Yeah, doesn't she usually go there for Christmas?" I asked.

"Actually that makes sense," Zora chimed in, "I mean she is from there."

"Ok so we know what we're going to do," Tawni exclaimed as she picked up her stuff to leave.

Zora held up her hand and asked, "Do we know anything about Wisconsin?"

The others including me rambled, "Yeah."

"I mean besides that it's the dairy state," Zora added.

"Oh no," we all stated, after that we researched all about Wisconsin and Christmas. We weren't really finding anything except there was a snowmobile race very February in some town called Eagle River.

"Wait, if there's a snowmobile race I'm saying there's snow there," Nico stated.

Tawni nodded, "That would make sense, so we'll have some form of fake snow then."

"I think there should be some at the falls," I replied. We spent all night brainstorming ideas; it was nine before we all went home. I still couldn't believe that the randoms and I actually worked together, but if Sonny was happy after what we planned for tomorrow, it would all be worth it.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I still couldn't believe I wasn't going to Wisconsin for Christmas, having Christmas here just wouldn't be the same. I tried my best to be cheerful as my mom and I blasted Christmas music as we decorated our apartment with some of the Christmas decorations we had brought with us from Wisconsin. Mom had just left to go to the nearest Wal-mart to get more decorations and a fake tree, since we lived in an apartment we couldn't have real one and it would be too late to find one anyone. I was on the couch watching a holiday movie on Lifetime when my phone buzzed, it was Tawni.

_T: CRISIS! I need ur help. Get 2 the studio ASAP!_

_S: K on my way._

I wrote my mom a quick note explaining were I was and that I didn't know when I'd be home. I drove as fast as I could to the studio, when I got there it didn't seem like a lot of cars were there. I parked and then went to me and Tawni's dressing room, she wasn't there. I looked around her stuff carefully making sure I didn't touch anything, to see if there was a note or anything. "Oh there you are," Tawni exclaimed, "Come on it's about time."

"Sorry Tawn," I simply replied as she dragged me to one of the sets.

"Well at least you got here," she replied when we suddenly stopped, "Now wait here." She left and returned a second later, "Now I need your help with what's inside, I tried my best but I didn't get everything."

"Tawni please tell me you didn't have a Coco Moco Coco explosion," I said as I opened the door to see my cast and Chad with presents in there hands as they yelled "Surprise!"

"Now before you say anything," Nico said, "We say how said you were because you couldn't go to Wisconsin, so we brought Wisconsin to you."

"Yeah since Wisconsin Christmas' always have snow," Chad added as he threw some white stuff into the air, "We did the best we could; it was either this stuff or feathers."

"Wow guys, I don't know what to say," I exclaimed, "I just can't believe you would do this for me."

"Well we can't have a good day, if Sonny isn't being sunny," Zora said as she came out of a Christmas tree decorated sarcophagus. I laughed as I looked around the Christmas set they had made. It had everything, from a window with snow in it to a Christmas tree, sure it was a fake, but it was decorated pretty and looked like a real one. They even had a fake fireplace with stockings hung from it, there were Christmas decorations everywhere. Before I knew it, I was being dragged over to a couch and getting presents piled on me.

"You guys didn't have to do this," I said as I grabbed a gift.

"We had to do everything we could to make you sunny again," Chad said as he handed me a small present.

Before I could thank him, Tawni chimed in, "Open mine first!" then everyone else was yelling, "No mine!"

I grabbed a random one and said, "I'm going to open one at a time without looking so if I open yours first, then I open it first. If I open it last, then I open it last." They all settled down after that and I opened my presents, I got a coupon book from Tawni I scrolled through it and some of them said _"This coupon is good for one free hug," _or _"You may use this, to use one (JUST ONE) tube of Coco Moco Coco." _I got the Narina books and movies from Grady; he is really into all that, he even thinks he's going to go there someday! I got "How to make 101 Pranks," from Zora, (It's a book.) Nico got me notebooks for writing sketches and songs, and I was really surprised by what Chad got me. He got me a year's supply of cheese, is that sweet or what? After I opened all the presents, we sat around and talked for a while, "Guys this was so fun thank you," I said as I looked at my watch, "It's getting late and mom's probably wondering where I am." I gave everyone a hug goodbye, even Chad which was a little awkward.

I started on my way out of the studio when Chad caught to me, "Now I'm going to do something out of Chad Dylan Cooper character and walk you out."

"Ok then," I replied as he led towards Mackenzie Falls, apparently he didn't know any other way out, "Chad I just want to say thanks, I don't why you planned this with the randoms but I'm happy that you did."

Chad chuckled as he led me to the door and then suddenly stopped, he leaned in and I gave him a questioning look, "Look up," was all he said. I looked up to see mistletoe hanging at the top of the door, well if he wasn't going to get out of it, neither was I. We both leaned and our lips touched very briefly, we both pulled apart and looked at each other. Chad turned away and I was just about to go out the doors when Chad pulled me into his arms and kissed me, actually kissed me. I warped my arms around his neck and he put his arms on my waist, I slowly opened my mouth more so his tongue brushed the tips of my teeth. I don't know how long it was before we pulled apart, "Merry Christmas Munroe," Chad said as I turned to leave.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied quickly.

I took a deep breath before questioning, "What does this mean? Us kissing and all."

Chad came up to me took my hand and said, "I hope it means that you'll go out with me."

"Sure," I replied, "I really should get going." Chad sighed as he let go my hand and I walked out to my car. I got in and basically screamed, and all I kept thinking was _"Best Christmas Ever!"_

_

* * *

_

**Wasn't that cute! I believe it was, even in this sad time. :( I just got done watching the new SWAC episode ****Sonny with a Choice, and if you didn't watch I won't spoil it! (Even though I might of just did, but if you're a SWAC nut like me you probably already know what's going to happen.) Anyway hope you guys liked it!**

******Happy Holidays!**

******Channy4ever19 signing out.**


End file.
